


Lessons

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck tells stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "teacher" at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

Technically, Duck isn’t the first man Dan has had sex with.  Not even the first man he’s had sex with more than once.  But he’s the first man Dan’s had sex with in a bed; the first man he’s slept with.  And he’s the first man who’s _talked_ to Dan about sex, beyond a grunted “Faster,” or “yeah, right there,” or “you like that?”  
  
Not that they’re big talkers, either of them.  Not in general, and definitely not about sex.  Dan gets embarrassed just _thinking_ about sex, and Duck is. . .not shy, exactly, but it’s like all his thoughts are stored down in some deep root cellar, and it’s a big deal to go down there and bring one up to share.  
  
But in bed, in the dark, with his head resting on Dan’s chest and his fingers tracing over Dan’s hip, Duck tells stories.  
  
His first time, the guy who taught him about sex, was an actual teacher.  A young man from the mainland, no more than ten years older than the high schoolers he taught math to.  
  
“Nah, it wasn’t like that,” Duck says when Dan gets angry on his behalf.  “He wasn’t taking advantage. Other way around, really.  I was kinda desperate.  And he was good to me.”  
  
It can’t have been that simple, Dan thinks, but he doesn’t argue.  
  
“He taught me how to kiss.  How to take my time—yeah, I needed that. How to listen with my body.”  Duck’s hand creeps up to splay over Dan’s heart, which beats a little faster in response. “He only stayed that year, though.  Which, well, that taught me something, too.”  
  
Dan covers Duck’s hand with his own, and feels him relax a little further against Dan’s side.  Words are still hard, but they’re learning to communicate.


End file.
